<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[罗索 R]High School by Unknown01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145647">[罗索 R]High School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01'>Unknown01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有点婊子天使penty线那对的意思......老土的宅男眼镜一摘变帅哥的梗，但其实是戏精小罗故意的。<br/>这个小藻非常非常OOC注意，就是那种胸大无脑笨碧池被干服，还和小基是塑料姐妹......<br/>全文八千字，说是黄其实是搞笑文学 千万不要认真</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[罗索 R]High School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“该死，罗罗诺亚你为什么又睡我男朋友？！”</p><p>红发的男高中生气势汹汹地冲上楼顶找人兴师问罪，硕大白皙的胸跟着上下颠簸几乎要跳出大开的领口，却被扣上的第三颗扣子恰到好处地关在深色衬衫里，这样让人体温飙升的效果自然是经过基德精心设计的，他总是在索隆面前洋洋得意地炫耀自己这套勾引男人屡试不爽的打扮和心机，但几乎和每一任的关系都会止于对方被发现和索隆打炮。</p><p>也就是眼前这个在地上睡得不省人事的绿头发，所有人口中的queen——但在基德眼中可以说是毫无形象可言的仰面朝天睡姿，一张一合的嘴巴再加上老土俗气的V领......根本就是除了胸大脸好看以外完全没有魅力点嘛，况且胸的话他更大，脸也没比这素面朝天的家伙差吧！基德第一千零一次忿忿不平，凭着一身蛮力和大胸再加上小镇风味的笑容能当上拉拉队长成为那些傻男人的意淫对象姑且能理解，但这家伙凭什么每次都能让他到手的猎物有胆子去偷腥？！虽说每个人都会哭天喊地求他不要分手，但这些男人他也没在乎过，不过是享受箭无虚发被人迷恋的快意罢了，自然是被他一顿教训之后丢在原地自己扬长而去。</p><p>实际上这种对峙几乎每隔一两个星期就会发生。索隆懒懒散散地打个哈欠后利索地坐起来无所谓地开口：“奥，刺头男啊。老样子，我哪知道这家伙已经先归你了，况且他自己也不说啊，看见我就直接黏上来了。实在是懒得去了解你又换了哪个男朋友，抱歉啦。”</p><p>呵，还真是永恒不变的毫无诚意的道歉，每次都让他火大。这家伙为了省事，对他道歉简直像吃饭喝水一样随便，偏偏也拿他没什么办法。</p><p>“混蛋，你最好是立刻交个男朋友给我撬墙角才能解我心头之恨！”</p><p>“哈？这种东西太麻烦了。我的话只要不缺人能肏我就行了。”</p><p>“还真是敢说啊，你明天一定会一个人醒来的。”</p><p>“小问题。比醒来发现多了个男朋友能接受多了，我可不是刺头男你时时刻刻需要宠物来缓解孤独啊。”索隆轻巧地站起身朝基德笑笑，颇有挑衅的意味，随后悠闲地准备下楼。</p><p>“？”火爆的红发少年立刻给他的背影竖了个中指，骂骂咧咧地大声诅咒，“混蛋罗罗诺亚，祝你今年就结婚被人管着吧！别再来和老子抢大学里的男人！”</p><p>已经走到门口的人只是摇了摇手示意他听到了，实在恶劣。</p><p> </p><p>回到教室的索隆确实对基德的诅咒不以为意，甚至脸上还带着淡淡的笑意，引得其他男生都纷纷转头装作互相讲话，实则好明目张胆地看索隆因为好心情而露出的温和表情，主要是欣赏欣赏他放松时两块硕大的胸部中间出现的不亚于女性事业线的乳沟，构成沟两侧的弧度完美的乳肉仅仅远观就能想象得到会是紧致又柔软的手感，有这样的性感尤物在自己眼前试问那个男人不会多看几眼。这所高中的男人或多或少都有过毕业前至少想和索隆或者基德做上一次爱的幻想，倒不是人人都喜欢男人，只是在绝对的性感和奔放面前性别问题实在脆弱，况且他们俩比女人还容易约到，当然，只要你有“一技之长”。</p><p>备受瞩目的人毫不在意地靠在椅背上将众人想看的风景大方地展示，转着笔像是在思考什么问题。今年结婚......和空气吗？去年家里唯一安排过的什么未婚夫也被他故意当面奚落惹恼，阴沉着脸走了。长得帅有什么用，又窄又瘦看起来弱不禁风，八成是个瘾君子。还是别来坏了他的快乐生活。</p><p>正想着事情，上这节课的老头便颤颤巍巍打开了门。老头本就驼着背一步一晃，没想到他身后还跟着人。全班顿时耐着性子齐齐抬头注视他走进来，就等着后面的人露出全身。结果还真是让他们大失所望。后面跟着的男人看起来年纪不大，又高又瘦，平平无奇的刘海下紧接着一幅厚度堪比啤酒瓶底，又大到遮了半张脸的圆形金丝边眼镜，在高中生们已经百花齐放穿上吊带背心短裤短裙的这个季节里还是规规矩矩穿着白色长袖衬衫套上绒线背心，再加上老土不合身的肥大牛仔裤和背上又大又方的书包，甚至还神经质地戴着一幅白手套......可不就是完完全全的geek打扮！</p><p>教室里几乎是立刻有了几声不大但足以让人所有人听见的失望嘘声。讲台上的人局促地摸了下鼻子，随后一米九的个子缩了缩肩膀像是想要要降低自己的存在感一般。</p><p>老头清了清嗓子开口介绍：“这是特拉法尔加·罗......是今年要毕业的高材生，这学期就担任我的助教来给你们上数学课。罗你自我介绍一下。”</p><p>名叫罗的男人微微低着头，完全不敢与他们有视线接触，当然就算接触了他们也看不见他的眼睛。他像是下了极大决心般开口了，结结巴巴，声音不大，“我是特拉法尔加·罗，23岁。特长是......计算机......嗯......还有数学。可以叫我老师，或......或者罗。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿！伙计们！我打赌这家伙现在还是处男！”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”</p><p>角落里有人用自以为不算大声的音量捂着嘴试图和周围人调侃上几句，实际上他是个不折不扣的大嗓门，全班顿时爆发出震耳欲聋的笑声。在笑声中台上的青年涨红了脸尴尬极了，几乎是手足无措，也不知道要看向哪里，但就在混乱中他突然停下了目光，变得呆滞。</p><p>索隆自觉罗的视线看向的应该是自己，虽然对这样扭捏瘦弱的男人不感兴趣，却也礼貌地朝他露出了灿烂的笑容——人总是不自觉怜悯丑丑的东西。还真是个可怜虫啊。</p><p>本来已经一动不动的人瞬间脸变得通红，与刚刚尴尬的红不同，倒不如说是让大家的嘲笑变得更大声了，毕竟他这样的男人露出怀春的表情实在是让人只觉得滑稽。</p><p>离讲台最近的男生不怀好意地出声：“伙计。看上queen的话也不是完全没可能的，只要——你有那一技之长。”</p><p>说话的人满意地看着罗震惊又窘迫的反馈，他是这个班级唯一有幸上过索隆床的人，挤眉弄眼的样子不但暗示着他那句话里下流的含义，更是充满了向班里所有男生的炫耀和得意。倒是全然不顾及被冒犯的索隆是否会生气，毕竟他们都知道queen是个婊子，只做一锤子买卖。</p><p>“真是个人渣！”有看不下去的女生忍不住开口骂人。</p><p>索隆倒是没什么特别的反应，只是盯着那人慢条斯理地说道：“确实不难。毕竟我眼神也不太好，时常看走眼，结果浪费一晚上只能后悔没有呆在家自己解决......真是笨啊！我可能真的要改改以貌取人的毛病了，毕竟结实的男人实在是没少让我失望。或许还不如苗条的小老师有用呢？是不是？”</p><p>被那道视线盯着，刚刚还得意洋洋的人竟觉得有些冷意，一向骄傲地裸露在外的健壮手臂仿佛就是让其他人将他与索隆刚刚那番话对应起来的证据，虽然恼羞成怒但毕竟自知理亏便也只能闭了嘴愤愤坐下，嘴里还不干不净地小声骂着婊子。</p><p>索隆无所谓地笑笑，继而将视线转到了罗的脸上，但所有人都能感觉到柔和了不少，少年耐心地注视着，像是在等待回复。</p><p>迟钝如罗也后知后觉地明白了索隆的意思，顿时又红了脸，又十分感激他为自己解围，几乎是肉眼可见地愉悦了起来，但让人意外的是他居然磕磕巴巴地无视了queen的邀请：“嗯、嗯！这位同学能明白这个道理就很不错。但上课时间还是应该不要浪费时间才行......该上数学课了各位。”</p><p>下面一片这家伙没救了的哀嚎，接着就是整齐划一的一片倒下，甚至有的人趴在桌子上闭眼入睡就是一两秒的事。大概还剩下两三个人坐得笔直满眼期待，嗯如果这时候有人经过，不论是谁看了他们几个睁眼的都会评价一句“同类”。</p><p>啊，怎么连他也趴下了。</p><p>看完索隆双手一摊低下头一气呵成的动作，开始讲课的罗不免有些遗憾，这个章节还是很有趣的呀。</p><p>实际上趴着的索隆并没有像以往的数学课一样快速入睡，好胜心不免让他对这个公然拒绝他的罗产生了浓厚的兴趣。是真的傻瓜呢？还是有绝对的自制力？这样的疑问不断折磨着对男人向来不费吹灰之力的拉拉队长。该死，不应该不心动才对啊！啊！如果被刺头男知道肯定要被嘲笑30年......就是因为众星捧月被所有人喜欢才会被叫做queen的索隆，今天第一次感到了身心的双重不适。</p><p>或许他就是个肤浅宅男，今天穿得太多了才会滑铁卢！换上队服的话一定轻松拿下！直到睡着前索隆依旧不依不饶地思考着。</p><p>如果今天就换上队服去找他未免也太自掉身价了，但等到明天的的话......刺头男一定就知道了......不行！绝对不行！</p><p>想到被基德大着嗓门嘲笑的样子，索隆顿时不寒而栗。和这种屈辱相比，掉这点身价算什么。甚至为了不让罗有再次拒绝的机会直接放弃了约见，下了最后一节课索隆穿好队服披了件大衣就打算亲自去“请”。</p><p>++</p><p>“小老师，我有问题想问你啊。”<br/>“额......为什么不能在办公室问呢？”<br/>“我把书忘在体育馆了。”<br/>“好、好吧。”</p><p>还没回家的学生都惊讶地停下手中的事，驻足观看向来不怎么主动搭理人的queen紧紧勾着一个比他还要高一头的平平无奇的弱鸡宅男的手臂，贴得极近，几乎要把胸都蹭上去了。另一个人显得僵硬极了，被啤酒瓶底眼睛遮着的脸虽然看不出表情，但总体看上去他好像并不为被queen接近而高兴。</p><p>此时在场所有男人都在想，真是让人不爽啊这小子，扭捏给谁啊！</p><p>似乎是为罗考虑一样，身边的人竟然开口向周围人解释道：“只是请教小老师几道题而已！”</p><p>呵，这句话可包含了不少信息啊。看着其他人若有所思的目光，索隆有些幼稚地心想，快！快去告诉刺头男！</p><p>被勾着的罗似乎是彻底放弃了抵抗，任由少年一路带向了体育馆......不对，这是器材室？！</p><p>++</p><p>黄昏的器材室，滚烫的橘色霞光照进狭小的透气窗。依然能时不时听到窗外体育馆传来的人声鼎沸。而在这狭小逼仄的空间里，看不清脸的高瘦男人被比自己矮半个头穿着性感火辣拉拉队服的漂亮小兽紧贴着压在竖在墙边的巨型垫子上，他喘息着不敢轻举妄动。两人靠得极近，索隆抬头就含住了罗的嘴唇，将舌头伸进他的口腔引他交缠、吮吸。</p><p>待到一吻结束，罗的样子看起来有些晕乎乎的。索隆倒是还算满意，这家伙居然还有胸肌......而且果真就是哪里都干干净净的。在体育馆飘忽的汗水和旧皮革混合的特别味道里，凑近了罗还能闻到他下巴上淡淡的剃须水的冷冽香味，说起来之前倒是没发现他还有这么一撮修剪精致的胡子。这个发现让饥渴了一天的绿发婊子心里痒痒的，他用嘴唇贴上有些刺的胡子，慢吞吞地移动着享受柔嫩的唇肉被欺负的快感。</p><p>放在罗胸口的手轻轻滑下，抓上了他的手腕引导他摸上自己队服没有覆盖上的精壮腹部，意料之外的粗糙触感让索隆离开了罗的下巴不悦地哼了一声。</p><p>“呵，忘了你还戴着手套。可惜我不是那一派，我还是更喜欢和人的皮肤接触。”干脆利落地摘下罗的手套，索隆却愣住了。露出来的那只手背上赫然是显眼的大块纹身，五个手指指节上亦纹着漂亮的英文字母“D、E、A、T、H”。</p><p>“DEATH——”他缓缓读出这五个字母组成的单词，“没想到你内心还挺叛逆，小老师？”</p><p>说罢不由分又立马重新捉起那只手抚上自己的小腹，被紧紧箍在紧身抹胸和高腰短裙之间，腹肌看似饱满充实，实际上也是紧致柔软，让人爱不释手。</p><p>“索隆当家的......这！这是要干嘛？”罗的手被带着划过腹部、腰部，然后伸向了那紧身抹胸的弹力下摆，轻松一拨便拉开那层布料，转眼手掌心便握上了一团有着漂亮形状的软肉。意识到这是什么的男人，脸瞬间通红，局促地想要把手伸出来，却被按住了没法抽出。眼前的人虽然穿着粉嫩的拉拉队服，力气却比自己还大。</p><p>“唔......罗......捏捏这里......”</p><p>压制着自己的漂亮小兽此刻正仰着头诉说他的需求，那双叫人移不开目光的眼睛闪耀着水光，翻腾着欲望。覆在他手掌上的手加了力道带他揉捏起那团乳肉，隔着牛仔裤，能感觉到那双有着饱满肌肉、赤裸有力的大腿也攀附了上来，色情地摩擦着他的胯下。</p><p>这暗示着什么自然不言而喻。</p><p>“呃......等、等等！索隆当家的......！”</p><p>索隆不知什么时候已经解开了他的裤子，粗长又挺翘的性器猛地弹出。</p><p>“哈。特拉男，没想到你这里还真是大......”几乎是立刻爱不释手地握上，撸动了两下似乎是还嫌不够，一眨眼那显眼的绿脑袋便已经钻到了罗胯下，正仰头舔舐那两颗沉甸甸的球。</p><p>身经百战的索隆自然不会有什么羞耻心，泽泽的吮吸声、水声充斥着这混轮狭小的空间。</p><p>“唔......”罗忍不住发出低沉的喘息，这样的服务不论在视觉上还是感觉上都太过刺激了。</p><p>“别说你不想肏我......哈呜......”腿间的人朝他露出一个意味不明的笑，随即便一口含上了那粗长的阴茎。不得不说，罗的尺寸实在是超乎他的想象了，即使是将柱头吞到了喉口，还是有一截仍然露在外面。</p><p>这样的，还是第一次遇到。正努力吞咽着的索隆馋得跃跃欲试，嘴上的动作越发急躁难耐。罗却淡定得让人恼火，也不急着肏他的嘴，甚至连动都不动一下，倒好像是享受着他的服务。然而他舌头都动得酸了，那人还是丝毫没有要射的迹象。如果是天赋异禀，那还真是叫他捡到惊喜了？</p><p>“切。你这家伙真的是处男吗！”索隆终于失去耐心，站起来将罗一把推坐到了一旁的垫子上，分开腿两条腿跪在罗的身体两侧，一只手揽着他的肩膀保持重心，而另一只手则娴熟地解开罗的衬衫扣子......随着领口越开越大，罗锻炼良好的胸肌和腹肌渐渐暴露出来，以及在那之上的几乎占了整个上身的大面积黑色纹身，单看身体的话实在可以说是性感极了。</p><p>“哇哦。真是不得了啊小老师。你可真是不停地带给我惊喜啊......”跨坐着的人迫不及待地舔上罗的胸部、乳头，空下来的手也没有闲着，探进自己只能堪堪遮住屁股的短裙底下。出来时已经涂好润滑做过扩张了，可能又是因为垂涎眼前的大家伙吧，后穴里早已变得湿热滑腻，怕是忍不住自己分泌了不少肠液。</p><p>此时的索隆就像是饿昏头的动物，一心只有快点把这大家伙塞进自己身体的念头，他扶着罗硬挺的阴茎缓缓坐了下去。着实不小的柱头在刚进去的时候就不太容易，好不容易将它整个吞了进去，可随之挤进来的柱身却好像也没有小上多少。他的后穴吃过不少东西，却依旧在自认为润滑得很不错的状态下被撑得又酸又涨，随着柱身缓缓跟进，那硕大的柱头不经意擦过他不易被顶到的前列腺......</p><p>“呃啊——”索隆忍不住惊叫出声。他的前列腺长得较为靠内，很少有人能找准角度刻意折磨他这一点，罗那家伙，却因为足够大而直接蹭到了，那岂不是......每次进出那里都会被碰到......想想就几乎要腿软了，就算是一米九对一米七八的身高差，那也太过分了吧！</p><p>“慢、慢点！罗！哈啊......该死......嗯啊......不要......”他骑在罗身上却被刚刚那一下弄得没了力气，可一直就没怎么说话的罗却突然抓住了他的腰继续顶进去，几乎能看到腹部随着阴茎的推进开始微微鼓起。<br/>“我确实很想肏你......索隆当家的。”很久没有开口的男人突然冒出了这么一句，随即就开始动起了胯部，直顶得身上的人尖叫连连。</p><p>“混蛋......突然就！哈啊......太深了......唔啊......每、每次都顶到那里......不要、不要了！”被紧紧扣住腰部的索隆再没了刚刚的从容不迫，就像他想象的，罗每一次进出都能干到他的前列腺，罗的速度越来越快，对前列腺的刺激也间隔越来越短，他几乎被干得开始眼冒金星，可偏偏还是骑乘的姿势，一旦罗察觉到他想要挣脱的意图就会抓紧他的腰，警告似地狠狠肏进来。</p><p>“呼......想到是和索隆当家的做这种事，身体好像就知道该怎么做一样自己动起来了。”带着眼镜的男人表现得无辜极了，动作却一秒也没有停下过。</p><p>“不、不......啊啊......好爽......唔啊......好可怕......呜......要、要去了唔啊——！”从来没有体会过这种做爱体验的高中生此时几乎已经是又哭又叫，双手搂着罗的脖子痉挛着到了高潮。刚恢复了一点力气的他立刻忍不住与罗激烈舌吻，胸前硕大的软肉紧紧贴着身下那有着性感纹身的精壮胸部，只是这样的认知就又让索隆飘忽得头重脚轻。</p><p>“哈啊......小老师......罗......你好厉害......让我看看你的样子......”</p><p>“......随你喜欢。”</p><p>索隆喘息着趴在罗身上，仔细端详着他的脸，忽的摘掉了他脸上那副让谁都看不清他长相的巨大啤酒瓶底眼镜......锐利深沉的一双眼睛就此展现在索隆面前，那双眼睛下还有着独特的浅浅黑眼圈......正如那天被索隆出言不逊气走的那个“弱不禁风”的婚约对象......</p><p>“是你？！”索隆又惊又怒。此刻这个怀抱着自己，带着讽刺笑容的木讷宅男特拉法尔加·罗不正是那个被自己嘲笑可能不太行沉着脸离开的家伙！<br/>“怎么，你故意混进来羞辱我？！看我这样像个白痴主动为你服务很得意吧？混蛋......”</p><p>“别误会我啊索隆当家的。”扣在他腰上的手丝毫没有放松力道，使得索隆没法立刻下去，黑发的男人好脾气似地解释“你看我甚至都没有改名字，但凡你多关注我一点也就知道了啊！连尤斯塔斯当家的都认出我了......只是我没想到索隆当家的居然完全对我没兴趣，那天之后连名字都没问过......说实话有点伤心。”</p><p>“刺头男？！你是说那家伙早就知道你的身份了？”想到自己穿成这样对罗投怀送抱的原因高中生不免恼羞成怒了，“那又如何？”</p><p>“......还能有几个特拉法尔加·罗？”罗冲他挑挑眉，“我混进这里的目的和你想得恰恰相反呢。我对你很有兴趣，索隆当家的。自上次分别我就对你充满了好奇，所以想来了解一下你，争取能顺利结上婚......那次回去我可被嘲笑了好久！至于今天的事倒是完全出乎我的意料......”</p><p>“总之多谢款待了，穿着拉拉队服的queen确实没人能不被拿下。那么对我的服务还满意吗，索隆当家的？”还埋在索隆身体里的巨物又变硬了，男人不怕死地又抬腰顶了顶。</p><p>“哈啊！混蛋......被你这种变态干过......还叫我怎么找别人解决啊......”少年的声音越来越低，最后自欺欺人地将脸埋进了罗的脖子，任凭他在自己体内新一轮的动作。</p><p>“还真是可爱啊，索隆当家的。奖励你感受点新的快乐。”罗突然坐直了身体，抱着怀里的索隆让他也直起了腰。</p><p>突然感觉到危机的索隆本能想要反抗，无奈早被肏软了腿脚，那点反抗的力气也就是欲拒还迎罢了。他低头才发现罗正在抽送的阴茎居然还有一小部分露在外面没有全部进去，而看他现在的架势怕是准备要一口气捅到最深。<br/>“不、不行的！呜......已经到最里面了！不要......哈啊！呜！”已经被干得晕头转向的少年带着本能的恐惧拼命后仰想要逃离罗的钳制，却猝不及防被一下肏到了从来没有开发过的地方，陌生的快感伴随着细微的疼痛从头顶霸道地发散开来，直到他的脚尖......</p><p>索隆几乎眼前一白失去意识，他不知道罗肏到他的哪里，明明已经不能再深了......好奇怪好可怕，那个地方正把难以忍受的快感源源不断地输送到全身......此时索隆已经是眼泪流了满脸，混合着口水顺着精致的下颌线滑落。<br/>“果然......到结肠了呢。想象一下子宫被侵犯的感觉吧。”罗温柔地擦去了索隆的眼泪，与之相对的，身下的动作可丝毫没有温柔地痕迹。</p><p>“子宫......我又没有！唔啊......慢点、慢点！哈啊......罗......求你！肚子好涨......呜......”被狠狠侵犯的少年此时就像一叶在狂风暴雨中飘摇的小船，身不由己颠颠簸簸，更糟糕的是，下身已经被快感侵袭地不像是自己的身体，罗的每一下进入都像是戳进了他的肚子，好涨好撑好想吐......头也好晕......但是好爽......从来没有人能做到这样......</p><p>“呜呜......好舒服......罗！啊啊......结婚......今年......唔啊、今年就结婚......”想要永远占有这样的快乐，全然无法思考的索隆蓦然想到基德在天台上的诅咒，今年就结婚被人管着......脑子里只剩下这句话不停重复了......混蛋刺头男！没想到这句话就这么张口说了出去......</p><p>罗的动作突然一顿，像是惊讶极了。随即了然地笑笑，“恭敬不如从命。不过你年纪还没到，不如我先去提个订婚。你可不能再反悔了啊，索隆当家的。”</p><p>第二天在罗身边醒来的索隆回想起昨天发生的一切，顿时心凉了一截。自己非但差点被罗这混蛋干吐，居然还说了什么今年结婚这种鬼话。该死！那时候我的脑子到底在想什么啊！单就这个被刺头男知道也会被笑一辈子吧......<br/>睡得正舒服的罗一转身便抱上了他的腰。</p><p>......</p><p>算了，就这样吧。反正，要找到一个和特拉男旗鼓相当的变态家伙也难。凑合着过吧。</p><p>18岁的索隆在仿佛今天就尝到了38岁的心酸。至于刺头男什么的，还管他干嘛！</p><p>++</p><p>依旧是没几个活人的数学课。今天坐着活人却增加了一个——是一看就什么都没听懂的罗罗诺亚·索隆。此刻他正盯着在讲台上写板书的戴着啤酒瓶底眼镜的男人出神。你们谁都不知道这家伙衬衫下是一身漂亮的精壮肌肉吧，再往下是......索隆咽了下口水，脸上不自觉露出笑意。</p><p>被看着的人自然是一眼就看出了有人正一脸春意，镜片后的眼睛也带上了笑意。</p><p>“罗罗诺亚当家的。来、来回答一下这个问题。”讲台上的人将他叫了起来，红着脸看起来紧张极了，仿佛自己才是被老师抽中回答不出问题的学生。</p><p>但凡听到的其他人无一不露出鄙夷的神情，这种宅男loser也就只能靠这种机会和女神说话满足一下自己的意淫了。真就活该。</p><p>“不会呢，小老师。下课我能来找你教我吗？”被叫起来的索隆对罗笑得可谓是风情万种......让人瞠目结舌。</p><p>罗这家伙，中头彩了？！</p><p>索隆满意地看着所有人震惊的反应。</p><p>论结婚对象是个戏精该怎么办，那自然是陪他一起演啦。</p><p>++<br/>刚巧路过他们教室将这一切看在眼里的基德忍着恶心掏出手机给索隆发了条消息。</p><p>感受到消息提示，索隆明目张胆地打开手机。</p><p>刺头男：<br/>戏台还未搭好你竟已戏瘾大发.jpg</p><p>Triple kill：<br/>看不懂中文。</p><p>刺头男：<br/>那没事了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>